


Coal In Our Stockings

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Lost And Found [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d promised to celebrate her birthday by being very naughty, and Leonard Snart was a man who kept his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal In Our Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Christmas in July fest at lot_fans dot livejournal dot com. Who doesn’t like a little smut for Christmas in July? This is just a bit of PWP that mostly falls in between Chapters 1 and 2 of “Comfort And Joy," and exists in my "Lost and Found" continuity where "Destiny" never happened and Laurel Lance is resurrected. You don't have to read the rest of the series to follow this, but I'd be tickled if you did!
> 
> And no, I still don't own the characters. If I did, Len would be too busy loving Sara to ever join the Legion of Doom.
> 
> Thanks to JaelK/stillwordgirl/stillthewordgirl for the beta!

He’d promised to celebrate her birthday by being _very naughty_ , and Leonard Snart was a man who kept his promises. Right now he was torturing her, and it was the sweetest torture Sara had ever endured. He chuckled at the mewling sounds she was making as his tongue moved over her.

“Look,” he whispered, pausing in his torture. “Tell me what you see.”

She opened her eyes to see their reflection in the full-sized mirror on the other side of the bathroom. She was sprawled on the ledge of the sunken tub that had delighted Len so much when they arrived at the chalet earlier that day. Her back was to the wall, wet hair trailing like seaweed over her shoulders. Her skin was still glistening from soaking in the tub while he teasingly ran a washcloth over every inch of her body, lingering on sensitive spots, before he lifted her up to the ledge.

Now he knelt in the water with his head between her legs, one hand caressing a breast, the other running along one thigh as he descended on her again. She groaned as the sensations built, and he pulled back just long enough to murmur, “What do you see, Sara?”

She whimpered and put a hand on his closely cropped hair, encouraging him to return to what he’d been doing. She was so close. “I… I see you… driving me crazy…”

He chuckled again. “It’s the good kind of crazy, though,” he said, and slipped two long fingers inside her as his clever tongue went back to work. She gasped and looked back down to see him watching her. Oh, how he loved to watch…

The heat in his eyes was her undoing. She cried out at the shockwaves of pleasure. As her orgasm subsided, his fingers slipped back out of her and he kissed his way up her body to her mouth. He stood without breaking the kiss, pulling her to her feet and then turning them around so his back was to the wall.

Pressed so close together, she could feel what this was doing to him. She tried to reach down between them to touch him, but he caught her hand before it got too far. "Patience." He kissed her again, then his lips traveled from her mouth to her ear. “Turn around. Look at us in the mirror,” he breathed. “I want you to see what I see when you come.”

She turned her back to him as he took the spot she’d just flown apart in. He ran his hands over her and kissed the small of her back before grasping her hips to pull her down. She closed her eyes and moaned at the sensation of being filled, then began to move with him.

“Look, and I’ll tell you what I see," Len whispered.

She looked at the mirror and met the reflection of his eyes. One hand had traveled up to the side of her face, sliding into her hair as his lips ghosted over the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The other hand was stroking her thigh, moving closer and closer to where they were joined. “I see heaven on earth,” he purred in the tone that always made her shiver. “I see a goddess.”

His hand slowly moved to where she needed his touch. “Keep looking, Sara,” he whispered again. “Watch yourself come. I want you to see how beautiful you are when you fall apart with me inside you.”

She was still hypersensitive from before, so when his fingers slid that final inch it didn’t take long for her to go over the edge again, calling out his name. She managed to keep her eyes open to slits, so she could see herself shudder and her skin flush. She also saw his eyes intently watching her, dark with desire, before he closed them and pressed his lips to her neck again.

When her breathing slowed again, she realized he hadn’t followed her. “Len, you didn’t…”

“Shhh. I'm fine. More than fine.” Another kiss to her neck and then he lifted her off him. “I’m not done worshipping you, my beautiful goddess.”

He stood and stepped out of the tub onto the tile floor, turning to help her follow on legs that were slightly wobbly from pleasure. He steadied her as she stepped onto the tile, then sat her down on the rim of the tub. He picked up a towel and knelt before her again to repeat what he’d done with the washcloth, keeping his touch gentle where she was still feeling sparks of reaction. When he was finished drying her, he threw the towel over his shoulder and captured her lips for a deep kiss, standing her up and sweeping her off her feet to carry her back into the bedroom.

He laid her down on the four-poster, then began to dry himself off. He took a step back when she reached for the towel. “Uh-uh. Relax. Catch your breath.” He smirked at her. “Enjoy the show.”

She chuckled and settled back to watch him in the firelight. He took his time, giving her a tantalizing view of his leanly muscled body but keeping out of her reach.

This "look but don't touch" act was just another form of torture. Two could play at that game. She licked her lips and sprawled back against the pillows in a wanton display, one arm stretched behind her head, the other hand idly playing with her nipple.

That got his attention. He watched her, then dropped the towel on the floor and climbed onto the bed. He stretched out on his side next to her, propping his head on one hand and cupping her face with the other. “Looks like you got your breath back.”

"Just in time for you to take it away again, I think," she answered.

He smiled. "You figured out my evil plan," he told her, and closed in for another kiss. She arched toward him, then pulled away with a giggle as his fingers traced a delicate line down her side.

"Len, that tickles!" she laughed.

"And that's the rest of my evil plan," he said with a chuckle. "There's a reason I'm always on Santa's naughty list, Sara." He ran his hand back up her side, getting another giggle before it rested on the breast she’d neglected before.

This kind of playfulness in lovemaking was new, possibly fueled by the bourbon and Christmas cookies earlier in the evening. Or maybe he was just feeling that much more secure with her. Either way, she loved it and was ready to play herself.

"You're not the only one who can be evil," she told him with a grin. “Nice thing about this big bed is that I don’t have to worry about you falling out when I do this…”

He laughed as she pushed him over onto his back, straddling his waist. The laughter turned into a low growl when she started kissing and nibbling his neck, focusing on the pulse point that she knew made him crazy. He ran his hands down her back to her hips, trying to move her down so he could slide inside. She resisted.

"If I'm your goddess," she murmured against his neck, "then you have to do what I say." She kissed her way back to his lips and continued, "And I say turnabout is fair play. I want my chance at making the naughty list.”

She swung her leg off him so she could kneel beside him, and began exploring his body with lips and hands. The other nice thing about a big bed was that she had more space to move than in their room on the Waverider, letting her find at least three new spots that made him moan. Then he gasped when she moved down to his erection, caressing him there only with her breath. His eyes drifted shut and he whispered, “Sara… now you’re driving me crazy…”

She chuckled. "Still the good kind of crazy." She straddled him again and this time let him slip into her. She shivered at his groan of pleasure, and leaned back down to whisper in his ear, “I want you to come with me this time.”

He growled again, pushing up in rhythm with her movements. Their hands skimmed over each other as she rode him, their eyes locked together. He pulled her down for another kiss and rolled them over, propping himself up on his forearms and angling his hips so his every move hit all the right places.

She was close, but she could tell from his ragged breathing that he was even closer, so she slipped her hand between them to give herself just the little bit of extra stimulation she needed. “Come with me,” she urged him as her orgasm began to sweep through her.

With one last thrust, he called out her name and shuddered with his own release, his eyes closing as his head tilted back. He stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily, then dropped his head to look into her eyes again. He leaned down for another kiss as he withdrew from her slowly, then lay back on his side, caressing her shoulder as he looked at her.

She reached a hand up to the side of his face. “You know, you’re beautiful when you come, too,” she said. Then she smirked. “Maybe we should try another round in the bathroom so _you_ can look in the mirror.”

He laughed and pulled her closer. “That will put us on the naughty list for next year.” 

“I’m good with that,” she said with a smile, leaning in for another kiss. “And the year after that… and the year after that…”

* * *

They woke the next morning and joined the rest of the team to find someone had hung up Christmas stockings for everyone.

Neither Len nor Sara was surprised to find coal in the bottom of theirs.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like kudos but comments feed my muse.


End file.
